bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tantalus
Tantalus is a Tartaronian assassin who became rogue and temporarily served the Order of Oridion. He eventually defected with his partner in crime Ixion. Information Personality Tantalus knows when it's best to remain silent; in his case, it's always. After all, he has no choice. Becoming mute as a punishment for his crimes against many factions of New Tartarus, Tantalus prefers to let his actions speak much louder than his silenced tongue. He is just as skilled a tactician as Ixion is, making the duo difficult to defeat. He is however is the older and more experienced of the two, utilizing many methods of stealth and cunning to his advantage. History Background Tantalus was born in the village of Levicoh. Never truly destined for anything of interest, Tantalus was disgusted with the life planned out ahead of him. Befriending Odium, another Tartaronian of his age with similar views on life, the two made a pact that they would make a difference for their village. And that they did, but certainly not for the better. The two became reckless, leaving Levicoh numerous times to train in solitude. Unbeknownst to them, the region they used for training was an inactive Darkfire Demon camp. Attracting the attention of once dormant demons, the results were far from being in their favor. In fear, Tantalus and Odium ran for their village, unwillingly leading the Darkfire Demons along the way. Once they had arrived, an entire army of Darkfire Demons were on their tail. They invaded Levicoh, burning the village to the ground and killing just about everybody within. Tantalus and Odium barely escaped with their lives. Recruitment Starved and out of survival supplies, Odium and Tantalus were miles from any village or Carniall, and nearly died. However, they were discovered in critical condition by Acerino, an infamous Tartaronian assassin. Intrigued by how they had escaped a full-on Darkfire Demon assault at such a young age, Acerino took pity and nursed them back to moderate health. Out of gratitude, both pledged allegiance to him. Acerino allowed them to come with him to the hideout of the Tartaronian assassins. Tantalus took this as a chance to prove himself and became a heated competitor with Odium and a handful of other apprentices. He quickly surpassed his best friend and the rest of the competition, winning the attention of Acerino. Odium became jealous, and over several arguments and even fights between the two, their friendship was split and they became bitter rivals. By the time both were ready for their final test, Acerino had sensed their now bitter hatred of each other, and played his final card, making the two fight to the death. Tantalus welcomed the opportunity, while Odium was torn between achieving his goal or attempting to mend their now split friendship. Within a few minutes of the duel, Odium had realized Tantalus was now only fueled by rage. Odium quickly made the decision of fighting, and a ferocious battle ensued. While Tantalus had always been superior in terms of full-on combat, Odium was the better in terms of stealth, and this provided him the advantage to overwhelm Tantalus for a time. However, Odium was himself soon unable to cope with Tantalus' frontal assault, and soon enough he was at his former friend's mercy. Acerino declared the match over, but to both of his students' surprise, Odium was declared the victor for applying the knowledge of stealth over strength. In rage Tantalus fled, never to be heard from again for another few centuries. Reappearance Tantalus reappeared as a servant under the Royal Family of Hell. He had seemingly turned a new leaf, becoming more calm and willing to perform tasks for others that were incapable of doing so themselves. This however was short lived, as Tantalus was one of the many who intended to remove Siegfried from power. Unlike the citizens however, he plotted to use lethal force and kill the ruler himself. In the end however, he was caught red-handed merely days before his plan would go into action. Before being thrown in the wastelands, Siegfried cursed Tantalus by removing his ability of speech, so that he would no longer speak out against the tyrannical ruler himself. Scourge's Retaliation To be filled. Showdown in Limbo To be filled. The Oridion War To be filled. Appearances Possible Novels *''Downfall'' *''Conquest'' *''Revolt'' Short Stories *''Legacy of Letus'' - Prologue Character Relationships Ixion Scourge Notable Quotes Strengths and Weaknesses Fighting Style Switchblade Guards An improvement to the standard Switchblade weapon, Tantalus wields his personal creations the Swichblade Guards. As their name suggests, the Switchblade Guards look like basic wrist guards, yet they conceal deathly sharp swords within. Like the original Switchblades, the Switchblade Guards can form any type of blade the user desires. Unlike the originals though, the guards are not limited to one form of blade at a time and can produce several at once. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy': While Tantalus cannot speak aloud, he is able to speak with others through telepathy. He can speak to others in their mind, though he rarely utilizes this ability as he prefers to remain silent even in mind. **'Voice Possession': A rare ability Tantalus has almost never used, he is able to project his own voice through any other living being around him. As stated before, Tantalus doesn't use this power as much thanks to his belief of silence. *'Enhanced Stamina and Physique': As a result of many years of formal training as an assassin, Tantalus is at the peak of physical form for any Tartaronian. He has outmatched Odium on numerous occasions and performed tasks thought impossible by many. Tantalus' most well known feat is that he raided a shrine dedicated to Letus by Darkfire Demons and not only survived, but gained critical information on the death god's resurrection. Abilities *'Vitality Starvation': Trivia *Tantalus' name is derived from the original Tantalus, a prisoner of Tartarus from Greek mythology. However, this Tantalus has little to no similarities to the original, as the punishment of this Tantalus was losing speech while the other suffered eternal deprivation of nourishment (I.E. inability to reach sustenance, as in food and water). *Tantalus' feats are legendary among Tartaronians. He has ransacked several shrines dedicated to the deities of New Tartarus, even one of Zindiga's. In addition, he has killed many leading members of Tartaronian royalty that supported Siegfried. Category:Tartaronian Category:Anti-Heroes